


No Mixed Roads

by PezDispenser104



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezDispenser104/pseuds/PezDispenser104
Summary: In a way, this is a swap au for the game No Straight Roads. But the reason the title has "mixed" and not "swapped" is because not every character is gonna be generally "swapped" with each other. Some characters will have a roll that the original had, but the character they swapped with won't always have vice versa.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. The story begins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly the best of writers so expect most of this story to be just a retelling of the game with different characters.

"State your name." the camera woman said.

It was at this moment a little girl walked into the shot, she looked around nine, yellow flowery hair with a red headband, a black shirt with a worn-out golden yellow music note, a yellow jacket that she wrapped around her waist, tan shorts, knee high yellow and red socks, and red and white sneakers.

"Hello everyone, I'm Yinu!" The little girl said, "and this is my Abang, West!" Yinu then pointed at the big green man with long red hair that was behind her, he waved back, he wore an old and wrinkly white shirt, a darkish green unbuttoned flannel, black pants, and sandals. "He's just here for emotional support though." Yinu said, he seems to take offense to that.

"Hey! It doesn't mean I don't have skills though!" West said a little angered, in which he then pulled out a microphone "I can beatbox!".

Not even a second before he begin, Yinu quickly interrupted with, "Hey West! Don't you have something to ask me?", and after that West was deep in thought.

Yinu started looking back and forth to the camera and West impatiently, this pushed her to interrupt him again with, "I plan on bringing back classical! Why, you ask? Because in my opinion, it was one of the founders of music as a whole."

After this the camera woman got what she needed, and then told the pair to follow the arrows, Yinu thanked the woman and proceeded.

"West! I can't believe you forgot to say your line!" Yinu said angrily, "all you had to do was ask a question, and you blew it!". It was obvious West messed up, and for that he started to feel bad. Yinu took notice of West sadness and said, " I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just that this is important to me Abang!", West then made a face of understanding, he then picked Yinu up and started running down the remainder of the hall.

"Well then why keep NSR's elites waiting!" West said cheerfully, and then when they reached the end, West put Yinu down and gave her a thumbs up while she walked though the door.

It was a big crowd filled room with the stage in the middle, their were six silhouettes, most likely NSR's elites, with the top middle one the boss herself.

"Hello little one, I am Natura, and what will you be playing today?" Natura said both calmly but orderly,

Yinu mustard up all the courage she had to speak, "H-Hello M-M-Miss. Natura! I am here to play c-classical!" Yinu then held up a keyboard with a neat little rose painted above the keys with her shaking padded white gloved hands.

Yinu looked slightly behind her, West was at the door mouthing "You got this!" with his thumbs up.

"Hmm, classical you say, well lets start then." Natura said.

Yinu then pressed a button on her keyboard to make it start hovering to her level, she then pressed another button to make a tempo, and then, she started playing.

==========

Yinu finished playing, she didn't know how long it took, it was all a blur, all she focused on was her music. "So..." Yinu said panting, "how did i do?", Yinu looked around, everyone was silent, she didn't know if they were disappointed or amazed.

The silence was broken with the sound of a loud buzzing noise, it didn't faze Yinu that much, it was only one out of six after all, this was proven wrong sadly when another buzzer was heard, and another, and another.

"I'm sorry but you don't seem to have what it takes." Natura said almost emotionless,

Yinu felt like she was going to cry, but there was another feeling, anger, she couldn't have it! "WELL WHO SAYS I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Yinu angrily yelled.

With that their were sudden gasp and murmuring in the crowd, Yinu didn't care. Natura got up from her desk, putting light to her face, showing slight anger in her yellow eyes. "ENOUGH! Your music is unfit for NSR, and we would never let a CHILD be up anywhere with the elites!" Natura yelled.

West was seeing the problem that was unfolding, and decided to go in. He picked up Yinu, and ran away while apologizing.

==========

They were outside, both of them sitting on the curb, Yinu was still mad.

"I can't believe you didn't have my back in there!" Yinu said angrily,

"You were making a scene! Just be happy they didn't ban us anywhere!" West said putting his hands up in defense,

Yinu let out a loud groan and laid her head on her keyboard, she then started sniffing a bit, staring to cry. West took notice to this and said, "How about we get us some ice cream? My treat!", Yinu then lifted up her head, and nodded slightly.

They proceeded to walk, West then said, "look I know you are a little bummed about what happened, but you shouldn't just go and insult the heads of NSR like that! Sure they are jerks, but they contributed so much to the city!" 

"I know but, i wanted to be like them and help! NSR has enough problems as it is!" Yinu said,

"Oh yeah? Like what?" West said raising an eyebrow,

And just like that, the whole city went into darkness, it was another blackout.

"Like that." Yinu said annoyed,

Yinu and West then see several glimmers of light, it was the NSR artist's districts. "W-What!" West said in shock, "the back-up energy, it only given to the heads of NSR?!"

Yinu had that feeling of anger again, this time it was more focused. "West?" Yinu said, West looks at Yinu, "do you want show these greedy STUPID HEADS who's boss?"

West looks back to the city and then back to Yinu, West smiles, "Yeah, lets give em a taste of real music!".

Yinu smiles, "well then, lets get classical!"


	2. Vs. DJ Supercosmic Nadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mainly gonna be focusing on the cutscenes, so there won't be that much gameplay in the story. I hope you guys understand.

"Billions upon billions of organisms reside on this tiny planet, each meticulously designed to fulfill their given purpose."

The voice belonged to a woman, the way she dressed implied she would just wear what was comfortable. she wore puffy sneakers, sweatpants, a tank top that had a planet with a rocket zooming in front of it, and a big pillowy jacket.

"Yet... YOU barely reach the cusp of mediocrity! You can't even handle a simple satellite launch procedure!" she then throws the phone out of anger revealing her face, the right side was a pale white with light grey freckles and marks, making it look like you were seeing the moon, the left side was a darkish blue, with small shining dots and swirls, as if you were seeing the universe in her skin, and her hair was a golden yellow, like the sun or a swirly comet. She didn't have any make-up on, and the only thing she had on her face was big round sunglasses, though they looked more like pitch black protective goggles.

"Such incompetents, its not rocket science... I mean it is but-" she cuts herself off, noticing something wrong with her ramen based snack, "can someone fetch me some fresh shellfish! This one's all stale!" she throws the shellfish behind her. 

"Great... what else could possibly go wrong today?" the door behind her slams open revealing Yinu and West, the woman yelped with the sudden noise, she then looked behind her and turned her chair around. West and Yinu ran down the straight opening between the crowd.

"What are you NSR people doing?!" Yinu said, "Were not getting enough electricity and all you guys do is party!"

"Who are these two?" the woman said, "Have they purchased the Privilege Pass to converse with me?"

"You don't remember me?!" Yinu said annoyed, "I'm Yinu, and me and West are here to stop NSR from controlling everything! Along with bringing back classical."

"Classical?" The woman said curiously, "Fascinating... your limited aspirations, your misplaced efforts, you remind me of... Pluto!" The woman chuckled to herself, "Once thought to be a planet, but no longer is."

"What?! Pluto?!" Yinu said angrily, "West, what she said about us was bad, right?"

West ponders, "Well, being a dwarf planet is not necessarily a bad-"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk" the woman interrupted, "What I am saying is that you PLUTONIUMS are no longer relevant."

"So you think your music is SO relevant?" Yinu said,

"Don't you know who i am?" the woman stands up,

"I"

"AM"

"DJ SUPERCOSMIC NADIA!"

"And MY music will reach the furthest corners of the galaxy, so what have you done today?" The DJ pointed to them, "PEDESTRIANS!"

DJ Supercosmic Nadia started playing her music, and since she was too high, the pair decided to attack the disco balls. With this, they shot projectiles at the DJ's booth.

==========

With enough hits, the DJ booth explodes, causing DJ Supercosmic Nadia to get down on one knee exhausted.

"NSR's control ends today!" Yinu yelled courageously,

"NSR? Maybe." Nadia gets up, "My music? Highly unlikely." She then makes pose, opening the planetarium, causing planets to rotate around her, "For my music will ripple to the rims of the universe and back!"

The pair then decided to do the same plan of attack with the planets. Like last time, they shot projectiles, but this time at DJ Supercosmic Nadia's face.

==========

The DJ's glasses cracked, and she holds her hand up to them as if they were a part of her body, Nadia was getting irritated.

"Impossible." the DJ said to herself, "Impossible. Impossible! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Just give up, space face!" Yinu yelled,

"SILENCE!" Nadia yelled angrily, "I am done stooping done to your level of idiocy!"

"Hey it's okay, I understand what your going through." West said trying to calm the DJ,

DJ Supercosmic Nadia then reaches for a small planet that looks like the earth, she then places one finger on the top of the globe causing it to also appear above her. When the tip touched the top of her head, a large blinding light shinned, and when it faded two new pairs of arms sprouted from her back.

"Or maybe not." West said surprised,

The DJ then proceeded to do the same routine with the extra appendages, with the pair as well repeating the process. 

==========

After a short while, Nadia grunts in pain as she holds her glasses again, constant cracking can be heard as the lenses finally gives in to the pressure.

"Oh no." The DJ says in horror,

The lens to the glasses shatter, revealing her dark, void filled eyes. As soon as that had happened, everything was being suck in, as if her eyes were literal black holes. Everything around the three had either turned into white nothingness, or the black inky fluids that were going in the two dark holes that were considered eyes. 

DJ Supercosmic Nadia was holding for dear life, while the pair were running the opposite direction, and the only things that were still intact was the DJ's planets. So seeing they're limited options they decided to keep hitting the planets and shooting projectiles.

"There's only one way to end this!" West said determined,

"Right you are Abang!" Yinu said also determined,

Yinu pulls out and throws a battery from her keyboard, then added another one. West then pops the microphone on his chest, as they say the following words:

"SUPER!"

"MUZIK!"

"ORKESTRA!"

"BAM!"

And after those words, a ball of energy shots from the pair, going straight towards DJ Supercosmic Nadia. Then a flash of white, turning the DJ's album cover of her just facing forward and holding a planet, into an image of Yinu wearing a broken pair of Nadia's glasses, while West is looking up at the night sky while DJ Supercosmic Nadia is speeding though it like a comet.

==========

"But millions and billions and trillioooooooooooo...!" the DJ said as she got blasted into the night sky, 

A screen behind the pair turns on, revealing Natura, "DJ Supercosmic Nadia! What is going-" Natura stop in awe as she saw pair, she then focused her attention on the smaller one, "YOU!" Natura immediately recognized her, 

"Oh? Surprised!" Yinu said smugly,

"You can't be serious." Natura said obviously annoyed,

"Yep, that's right!" Yinu yelled, "And we won't stop till we claim our fame!"

"And bring change to the system." West added,

"You think your better than me?" Natura said seriously, "I've said it once, i will say it again,"

"CLASSICAL."

"IS."

"OVER."

"Well try saying that to your little DJ!" Yinu said determined, "And well show the rest of your crummy artists what classical is really all about!"

Natura was silent now, showing a disinterested expression.

"And we will keep fighting until justice is served for the people of Vinyl City! We fight for the little guys!" Yinu then starts holding up her pinky, she then notices West just standing there, "psst, West what are doing, get over here!" 

West then realizes, and crouches down to also to stick out his pinky, "West! Don't crouch! It's belittling!" 

West takes notice and decides to mirror Yinus pose, standing straight up with his hand in the air, "Well now she just notices my height! Here just pick me up."

West then picks up Yinu and sticks his pinky out next to her, "Now it just looks complicated! *sigh* just put me over your head."

West nodded and lifted her up as high as he could, Yinu then stook both her pinkies out and said, "for the little guy's!"


	3. A new friend?

"Last night, a sabotage at Club Planetarium has resulted in an unexpected change in leadership." The yellow news reporter said, "The authorities have identified the group behind the interference as a classical playing 9 year old girl Yinu, and her guardian West. Sources say they hijacked DJ Supercosmic Nadia's close to midnight which subsequently led to NSR's first district loss in years. However, Natura reassures everyone that the launch of the new NSR satellite, supervised by DJ Supercosmic Nadia, went smoothly despite the takeover."

The screen then switches to Natura, "The lost of the Cast Tech district is but a minor setback to NSR. Our launch was deemed a success, the NSR satellite is set to reach it's course in orbit soon, which will mark a major milestone for us in-" Natura was interrupted with Yinu hitting the TV with her keyboard.

"Hebat, you owe me a TV, Yinu." West said irritated, and before he could say anything else, his phone started getting a notification. Right when he pulled his phone out, Yinu snatched it to see who it was from, "Hey! Yinu-",

Yinu interrupted him by saying, "Abang, we got a fan!"

"Tunggu betul-betul?!" West said, almost forgetting Yinu had his phone,

"Yeah! Look! They even want to have a meeting tonight!" Yinu showed him the messages, along with him taking back his phone, 

"Huh, i guess that's pretty neat," West said with a slight smile, "but we still need to find a way to beat NSR" West got another notification, this time he raised his hand up so Yinu wouldn't steal his phone this time, "Apa yang anda tahu! They say they know how to defeat NSR!" West said surprised, "They say we should meet at the Festival Plaza."

"West, we should go! What do we have to lose Abang?" Yinu said excited,

"Well, alright! Buckle down baik?" West said as he walked out the door, then seconds later the room started to shake, and after picking up the home, he ran.

==========

"Hello, Yinu and West!" A woman said, she looked to be in her 20s, and the way she dressed was nothing too groundbreaking, she wore black slip-on shoes, a darkish red dress pants, a light red T-shirt, and a light magenta scarf, she also seemed to have put up her light blond hair nicely with it being put in a tight bun(if you can call it a bun, it looked more like a ice cream cone jabbed in the back of her head), she had orange skin and her eyes looked as if their were flowers in her pupils covering them with squarish glasses.

"Are you are the one who sent us that message?" Yinu asked, 

"Indeed I am!" The woman said happily, "And I am so glad to finally meet you in you both, in person! Its a real pleasure."

"Well, the pleasures all ours." West said politely calm, 

"I am a huge fan of Yinu's piano work," the woman said proudly, "even your beatboxing West!" West was surprised that someone knew about him and his beatboxing, but still showed happiness none the less. "And that thing you did with the DJ, beyond awesome! NSR's wake-up call is long overdue!"

"I knew we weren't the only ones feeling this way." Yinu said in agreement,

"This thing you are doing, i would like help!" the woman said full of excitement, "In fact didn't you pick something up after your battle with DJ Supercosmic Nadia?"

"You mean like this?" Yinu said holding up a sort of disc,

"Exactly that! That is the platinum disc, all of NSR's artist have that," the woman said, "with this in your possession, you now have control over the district!" 

"Wait, really?!" Yinu said excitedly,

"Mmmhmm" the woman hummed in agreement, "Go ahead and place that disk on the dock." Yinu immediately did so, and when doing so, the disk started playing DJ Supercosmic Nadia's music, "Congratulations, you now own this district! Now all you have to do is hijack all the other concerts, and with they're disc's you cam have control over they're districts as well, and with that you can free Vinyl City from NSR!"

"Since you have done so much, why don't you crash in our..." Yinu looked confused "mobile home thing?"

"Really?! Don't mind if i do!" the woman said happily, she then decided to walk to the home behind the pair,

"Tunggu!" West said, thankfully she understood and stopped, "We didn't get your name!"

"Its Mayday!" She finger guns while saying it, a then gets into the home.


	4. Vs. 10YU

"Before you go," Mayday said as the pair was about to leave they're mobile home, "it would be an honor to brief you on you next fight."

"Fire away!" Yinu said,

"Okay!" Mayday then started tapping away on her tablet, and by sticking a projector on a wall, a large screen appeared showing they're next target, the picture showed a boy, and above it was his name: 10YU.

"I hope your up-to-date with the digital space," Mayday said, "because your next target is 10YU!"

"The digital idol?" West said, " Yeah, I heard he was popular with the kids." 

"Then how come I never heard of him?" Yinu asked,

"We never go to his district often." West said, "It's always too bright there."

"And did you say digital?" Yinu asked, "So he's not real? And topping charts?!"

"NSR will sign anyone who has fame to benefit them," Mayday said, "but you guys can make a difference! Because behind every creation is a creator, and this applies to 10YU."

"Well, okay!" Yinu said getting ready to run ou the door,

"And remember," Mayday said cautiously, "he is not held back by real world logic, so be prepared for any thing."

"Baik!" West said as the pair ran out the door,

"Semoga berjaya!" Mayday said,

==========

"What a dreamy place!" Yinu said amazed by her digital surroundings, even if they weren't real, 

"O-oh! W-w-welcome, friends!" Said a shy young voice, "Are y-y-you here t-to hear the s-sweet honey bubbles that are m-m-my voice?" The pair knew from the info they got from Mayday that he was 10YU. 

His name was probably from how old he looked, because he looked around ten! His skin was grey, his hair was a shiny white, and his eyes were black with big white circles representing his pupils, the only thing he seemed to wear was a big puffy sweater with long floppy sleeves covering his hands. His lower body was a long black eel-like tail with thin fins on the side, obviously going with the mermaid aesthetic.

"Why would I want to-" Yinu stopped herself, "Wait, why am I talking to this thing? He's not even real!"

"Yinu, jangan cakap begitu! Ini adalah subjek pantang larang di daerah ini!" West saying it in Malaysian so 10YU doesn't catch on, Yinu looked at West in disappointment,

"Really?" Yinu said, "Look at him!"

"HE'S."

"NOT."

"REAL!"

"B-b-but, I a-am real! *sniff*" 10YU's eyes start to water up showing he's about to cry,

"Now look what you did, Yinu!" West said, though Yinu seemed unfazed about the comment she just made,

"N-N-NO!" 10YU said with determination, "I am n-n-not gonna c-cry! And I s-s-s-shall defeat you with the power of:"

"H-HUGS, HUGS, 10YU, BLOOP!"

10YU's music started playing in the background, the pair make their way to 10YU whilst avoid blasting panels on the floor. "Hey! Why don't you come down here and face us!" Yinu said annoyed,

"Why hate when we can hug?" 10YU now sounding more confidently, he then starts saying bloop repeatedly, until the scene fades to a man saying the same thing.

The man looked cybernetic and though it was hard to tell, he was in his 20s, he wore dark blue pants, a red sweater with the sleeves rolled up, and black Crocs. His head was a flat computer monitor, with green lines of code constantly going up when a new line was being made, and there was a small piece of white tape on the corner of his screen that said "Jay", implying it was his name.

Jay noticed the situation and immediately grabbed his tablet and decided to draw, and in a few seconds 10YU's form changed. His hair, fins, and eyes turned blue, with his grey sweater turning into a dark blue hoodie. His hair was made more blocky and he now had sunglasses on.

"Woah, he looks chill." West said,

"Y-you can't catch me!" 10YU said scared but playfully, he then swam down to a lower area,

"Hey! Get back here!" Yinu said,

The pair decided to grind down to the lower area were 10YU was, after that they kept progressing avoiding more obstacles.

Jay, now covered in what seems to be mo-cap balls, went a little to his right, and started doing a dance, 10YU followed this which made a harpoon looking weapon appear, he then twirled it around a couple of times and made a pose. He then swam away again to a much lower area, causing the pair grind down again.

In the lower area the pair notices a large Square icon with a paintbrush on it, though it was protected with two other icons circling around it. The pair looked at each other now knowing what they need to do.

They grind down to were the icon with a running silhouette and attack it, they proceeded and did the same to the icon with a music note on it, after that was finished they went back to the paint brush icon and attack it, 10YU lets out grunts of pain implying it is a part of him somehow.

After destroying the icon, 10YU's body glitches while forming X's in his eyes. After a couple of seconds 10YU's form changes again, his colors this time were green, and he wore a shirt with the number 10 on it, and his hair was more curly with giant ring on top. So while the blue one looked laid back, the green one looked as if he was ready for a sporting event.

Jay then went to his left, and started clicking away on the mouse.

10YU then swam to a much lower darker area, causing the pair to follow. "Stop. Running. Away. 10YU!" Yinu said annoyed,

10YU then swam in, now with only the green parts of his form being seen, everything else was a pitch black.

The pair repeated the process with the icons, first attacking the music, mo-cap, and special effects icons, once that was done, they once again attacked the art icon. Jay then went into panic, pressing buttons and drawing on his pad, this caused 10YU to glitch out, making him unexpectedly angry.

The pair then decided to retrace they're steps and go back, with 10YU angrily shooting attacks at them. After the pair went back to the top were the battle begin, Jay had his face slammed into his desk in defeat. Jay then lifted his head up, saw the pair, thought to himself, and made a heroic pose which caused all four icons to pop up on top of 10YU. 10YU then stabbed his harpoon into a large block surface, causing him to turn into a reverse merman, which gave him a creepy eel face, and human legs!

"You guys are no longer welcomed here!" Reverse 10YU said angrily, "Get out! BWAA!"

"Omong kosong suci!" Yinu yelled,

"Yinu! Language!" West said,

The pair decided to attack the icons once more, this time with projectiles, because the icons were in the this time. The pair ran and attacked. After the icons were destroyed, 10YU was left vulnerable.

"There's only one way to end this!" West said,

"Okay, lets just get rid of this thing!" Yinu said disgusted,

"SUPER!"

"MUZIK!"

"ORKESTRA!"

"BAM!"

==========

After that, 10YU spins around in the air and falls to the ground, 10YU's eye then opens up like a trapdoor,

"Well that sure does look inviting!" Yinu said looking at west, they then jumped into the trapdoor, sending them to Jay's office.

Jay was cornered, and the kid was right there infront of him! This is it, i'm done for! Jay thought to himself, and as Yinu brought her hand closer, Jay put his hands in front of his face in defense.

But then, Yinu unplugged the computers that were used for 10YU, after that, Yinu just walked away. This made Jay confused, but Yinu then stopped and said, "Hey! What you do is very talented, but don't forget to have a break sometimes, okay?"

"Are you ready to go Yinu?" West said,

"Yep! See later Mr. uh..." Yinu squinted for a moment, "Jay!"


	5. Old memories

"Hey, I can't help but notice that poster you have up there" Mayday said pointing at the poster on the wall.

The poster had a nature theme with a pair of red hands playing on a piano, and the only word on it was "Mother".

"That's Mother!" Yinu said in excitement, "The legend! The one and only!"

"Oh Mayday," West said with a smile, "anda baru sahaja membuka tin cacing!"

"She was WAY ahead of her time!" Yinu said, "Nobody took classical seriously until she came along! I wish I was born earlier, and West didn't even care much for classical before we met, so he doesn't know how she was like."

"You know..." Mayday said, "I used to work for her."

"Wait, really!" Yinu said surprised, "How was she like?!"

"Well, she wasn't called Mother for no reason!" Mayday said, "She was kind and caring, but at the same time strict and responsible. She was the perfect boss! She didn't need to change. It was such a shame she faded into obscurity shortly after she retired."

"Well this is where we need YOU Mayday!" Yinu said determined, "You helped Mother back then, and now we need you to bring that same energy to our fights!"

"Well that's the plan Yinu!" Mayday said excitingly.

==========

"Once again, the classical playing child known as Yinu and her guardian West has hijacked yet another concert," the yellow reporter said, "not even the shy yet cute 10YU was spared from their plans for total dominance! We managed to get a hold of Yinu while she and her guardian were cowardly fleeing from the scene earlier last night."

The screen then switches to a blue woman reporter running up to Yinu and West, "Yinu! Why are you hijacking NSR's concerts?"

"Huh?" Yinu said just now realizing the reporter's presence, "Wait! Am I on TV right now?"

"Yes." the reporter said, "A lot of people are distressed with your reckless behaviors, do you have any remorse for your actions?"

"Wow!" Yinu said, "I'm on TV! Hi! Hi! Hiiiiiiiiiii-"

Natura then punched the TV in anger.

"Great," a man said,

His whole body looked like it was made of a reddish brown clay, with his head being an exception since it was a glass ball with nothing but swirling colors inside it, he didn't have much clothes on, with the only piece of clothing being sandals and a loose pair of black sweatpants with many splashes of different colored paint on them. 

"you owe me a new TV, Natura." the man continued,

"I don't even know why you put it in my office in the first place, Nova!" Natura said annoyed, "Anyway, we need to fix this right now. Get me The Horn!"

"Please don't tell me your thinking of asking HIM for assistance!" Nova said,

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Natura said, "We'll lose more than just a district if we don't act immediately. Now bring it!"

===========

Natura and Nova were now on the top of the NSR tower, with Natura holding a big handcrafted horn. With one blow, the horn made a massive noise that could be heard though out the whole city.

Somewhere in a desert like area outside of Vinyl City, a green man could be seen sitting on his motorcycle. He had long blue hair, wore sunglasses, and dressed like a 50s biker.

He then heard a faint noise, knowing that it was The Horn.

"It seems like that big hunk of fine red wood has finally came to her senses!" the green man said getting on to his bike, "DRUMMER ZUKE ON THE WAY! YAAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" He then started up his bike and drove twords the city.

===========

Zuke then crashed through the office doors, "Well, well, well, about time you decided to blow that horn!"

"Nice to see you too, Zuke." Natura said,

"Likewise!" Zuke said then noticed Nova sitting on the side, "Hey teach, you look ripped!"

"I am going to... check if editors downstairs need my input" Nova said already getting annoyed of Zuke's presence,

"Hey, maybe later you can tell me your exercise plan!" Zuke said while Nova was passing him,

"Ugh." Nova said disgusted.

Nova then left, leaving Natura and Zuke alone.

"Okay hot-stuff, I'm here." Zuke said pointing and adjusting his glasses, "You can begin anytime."

"I take it that you are unaware of the events that have been happening in Vinyl City for the last few days." Natura said calmly,

"Don't know, don't care!" Zuke said jokingly,

"Well," Natura continued, "an artist and her guardian are slowly claiming are districts, and they are now moving up to-"

"Woah!" Zuke interrupted, "Natura, baby, I'm not here to talk politics, okay? I'm just here to receive your apology!"

"Hmm," Natura said still calm, "did I mention that the little artist's guardian was named..."

"West?"

"I thought that would be some interest to you." Natura finished,

"Oh! Did you say, West?" Zuke said smiling menacingly.


	6. Zuke rap battle 1(unfinished)

Yinu and West went down the alleyway, and in there they passed a motorcycle. 

When they took a couple more steps they saw a thin green man with long blue hair and a leather jacket. He was banging his head and waving his fingers as if their were a drum set infront of him.

The man then noticed the two, "Sup big bro!" He then turned his head to Yinu, "Is that YOUR kid?! I'm impressed, you actually got a woman to look past that ugly face! HA!"

West made a highly irritated face, "Baik Zuke saya melihat anda tidak banyak berubah, kerana anda terus bertindak seperti anak yang tidak berbudaya!"

Zuke was slightly annoyed, "I have culture! More culture than you actually, because I've been traveling the world and showing people real music!"

"Real music?" Yinu said,

"That's right, kid! Real music!" Zuke said holding up a pair of drumsticks, "You like em? High-tech NSR approved drumsticks! Though I would prefer my classic drumset, if SOMEONE didn't sell them!"

West was getting more irritated, "Lihat Zuke, kami tidak mempunyai masa untuk berurusan dengan anda sekarang, jadi tinggalkan. Sekarang!"

Zuke smiled, "Tell you what abang, I'll leave if you beat me in a..."

"RAP BATTLE!"

West crossed his arms, "Sebanyak saya suka rapping, DAN melihat anda menipu diri sendiri, kami terlalu sibuk untuk menangani perkara seperti anda!"

Zuke made a smug look, "Fine, I'll just steal more of your fans!"

"Ugh, FINE!" West said in angered defeat, while Yinu made a concerned look between the two of them.

==========

Writers note: Okay, real talk. I don't really know how to write the Zuke and West battles. I know it may seem disappointing, but I really don't know how to rewrite the lyrics.

Most of the story so far is just a rewriting of the original game with different characters, and since West's music are mostly lyric based in the original game, I can't just simply say "they rapped for a little while and Zuke got tired", because it would be uncreative and make the chapter too short. Not also to mention I have no clue how to write Lyrics. I know how to write a story, but not lyrics.

So for now this part will be empty, until I figure out the right lyrics for Zuke. If you guys have any ideas, please comment below.

I am not abandoning anything, I just don't know what to do for now.

I hope you and enjoy the rest of the story!

==========

Zuke let out an exhausted groan, "You only won because I let you, but since you're my brother and being the generous I am, I'll let you guys have a little breather. Zuke out!" Zuke then ran off.

"Where are going?!" West yelled annoyed, "I won this battle fair and square!"

"Whoa." Yinu said, "What happened to West? The man! The best!"

"I know, I know..." West rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, "he's just so full of himself! Ugh!"


	7. Vs. Fyra

"So did you guys manage to deal with the alley problem?" Mayday asked,

"Yep! It was West little brother actually!" Yinu said,

"That doesn't sound too bad." Mayday answered,

"Percayalah, ia jauh lebih teruk." West insisted,

"Maafkan saya?" Mayday said confused,

"Oh nothing! Lets just get with the mission, okay?" West waved his hands in embarrassment,

"Of course. To business." Mayday then tapped on her tablet, causing the projector to turn on and showed the pair they're next target.

The picture showed a fairly older woman, with magenta colored glasses and light grey skin with what seemed to be cracks going around her face. Her hair looked more like a large red glowing rock sprouting from her head, but surprisingly though, it looked nice on her. The name above the picture said: FYRA.

"Our next target will be quite different, do you guys have any experience with rock?" Mayday asked,

"I never really cared for it that much," Yinu answered, "it was always too loud for me."

"Well, you better strengthen those ears little one!" Mayday said, "Because your next target is going to be Fyra!"

"She looks kind of old though." West added,

"Don't let her old age fool you," Mayday said, "she ain't called the The Queen of Rock for no reason!"

"Well I ain't afraid of any rock queen!" Yinu yelled determined, and then immediately ran out the mobile home with West hastily catching up.

"That's the spirit!" Mayday yelled out the doorway,

==========

The pair ran down the hallway and into the large theater room where Fyra was playing her guitar. She had heavy leather boots, ripped jeans, a black tank top, and fingerless gloves.

"Boo!" Yinu yelled, "boring!"

Fyra immediately stoped playing in annoyance, "Yinu and West! I knew it! For someone who plays a more civilized genre, the only thing YOU seem to know is breaking stuff!"

"And they say MY genre is violent." Fyra sarcastically remarked to herself,

"Oh! So you think my music is civilized!?" Yinu said teasing Fyra,

"No!" Fyra's hair started to glow, "I'll show you why they call me The Rock Queen of Vinyl City!"

Fyra started to play her guitar, starting the music.

"Ugh!" Yinu said, "She's not even playing anything, She's just making noise!"

Fyra after hearing this made an angry face, and started to play her guitar even more.

"You just got schooled by an old lady, didn't you?" West said running down the path avoiding charging flames,

"What ever!" Yinu said running, "let's just end this!"

The pair ran up to a gate made up of what seemed to be solid magma, with a giant lock in the middle of it. With a couple of hits, the lock was broken and the gate disappeared.

The pair ran to Fyra, but before they could do any damage, the floor lifted up putting Fyra out of reach, "Don't touch my guitar!"

Looking at they're choices, the pair decided to shot projectiles at the mechanisms that kept the lift up, and after a few hits, the lift started to go down.

Everything would've been a piece of cake if a certain man hadn't gotten out and stopped the lift from falling at last minute. The man looked generally as old Fyra, if not older. He had brown shoes, blue jeans, a black shirt, a old jean jacket, a purple scarf, and a green headband holding his red hair. 

"Kliff!" Fyra yelled in relief,

"Don't worry Fyra," Kliff said, "we'll take care of these pest. All you need to do is..."

"close your eyes,"

"let your flame guide you,"

"and SHOW THEM WHAT REAL MUSIC IS!"

"Okay!" Fyra said as her hair went up in flames with the newfound confidence,

The pair decided to do the same process as earlier, except whenever Fyra was on the ground, Kliff would press a button on his tablet that would form a shield around her, making the pair go for Kliff instead.

They proceeded to rinse and repeat the process until Kliff got on one knee exhausted,

"This is too easy!" Yinu said confidently,

"NO!" Kliff said in anger, "YOU ARE RUINING FYRA'S CONCERT!"

His eyes then start turning a pale white with sparks coming out, he then lifts his hand causing dark grey lighting filled clouds, lifting the stage that Yinu and West we're fighting on into the sky.

A large Kliff emerged from the clouds holding Fyra with his left hand. He was obviously mad.

"Kliff! Wait!" Fyra said with concern,

"Keep playing Fyra!" Kliff said, he then focused his attention at the pair, "I'll teach you pest a lesson in music!"

"Sebenarnya," West said, "I took a class in fine arts and musi-"

"SHUT IT!" Kliff interrupted,

The pair then proceeded to do the process again, as in getting projectiles and shooting them at Fyra, for she was the one making all the music. At the same time Kliff was angrily shooting lightning at the duo.

After sometime Fyra fell onto the stage, she looked at Kliff with more concern then ever! "Kliff?" Fyra was trying to calm him down, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge her existence.

"GAH!" Kliff yelled, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW COULD YOU RUIN HER MUSIC?!"

Kliff then formed a dome of clouds around the duo, causing the music to switch from rock to EDM. Due to the clouds surrounding the pair they could only see a large silhouette of Kliff, with his white electricity filled eyes being the only thing that they could clearly see.

They decided to do the process once more, this time shooting projectiles towards Kliff.

After a while Kliff collapsed on a nearby cloud, causing the stage his clouds were holding to break apart, which caused the pair to land on top of a conveniently placed mountain.

"There's only one way to end this!" West said,

"Way ahead of you, Abang!" Yinu said,

"SUPER!"

"MUZIK!"

"ORKESTRA!"

"BA-"

Before they could say the last word, the top of the mountain erupted into a volcano, revealing that Fyra was inside.

"Fyra! You got them!" Kliff said in relief, "Now let's go back to the conc-"

"No."

"W-what?" Kliff said in shock,

"I."

"HATE."

"YOU ALL!"

It was at this point her hair had turned into a giant beacon of fire, and her skin was charred with bright orange cracks going all over her body. She played her guitar with all her heart, putting all her anger into the music.

"Oh tidak! Mereka telah mengamuk!" West yelled in panic,

"MASSIVE DAMAGE! MASSIVE DAMAGE!" Yinu said,

The pair then ran up the the newly formed volcano, avoiding the fire onslaught made by Fyra's rage.

When they ran up to the top, Yinu lifted her keyboard with all her might and whacked Fyra's guitar out of her hands. After Fyra lost her guitar, the top of the volcano exploded causing the three to fall. West grabbed Yinu, and Kliff pulled Fyra away from her guitar in mid-air and the took his tablet out to form a shield around him and Fyra.

==========

West and Yinu were on ground, knocked out from the fall.

The pair got up, "Ugh, my head..." Yinu said rubbing the back of her head in pain,

"You... Idiots!"

"Uh oh." Yinu turned around to see Kliff with a broken tablet and his eyes still white and sparking with anger.

"You have ruined everything!" Kliff yelled,

"Say that to my face!" Yinu yelled, "Bring it! I'm not afraid of you!"

Kliff, full of anger charged at the duo, but stopped as he heard a familiar noise behind him. 

Kliff's eyes turned normal, and he turned around to see Fyra, still trying to play her now broken guitar. He walked up to and sat next to Fyra, then turned one of the tuning keys trying to help. 

Fyra then glanced at Kliff with a small smile, and continued to play her guitar to the best of her ability.


	8. Collectibles(1/2)

DJ Supercosmic Nadia(Eve) - In this au, she actually still makes videos like her canon counterpart, except they are more like radio talk shows where she gives lectures and knowledge of the cosmos.

Video#1

"...and that would concluded tonight's broadcast. Thank you... All 3 of you... for tuning in, for your curiosity is deeply appreciated. Perhaps some of you might even see to my level, and if you would like to converse more about the cosmos and where we are in the endless reaches of the great endless star filled void, please comment below."

Video#2

"Whenever I look at the night sky... I get lost, as if... I belong there. Over time I have seemed to grow in popularity and though I thank you all for your curiosity, none of you seem to be at my level of intellect or interest. No matter. None of you came here just so you can listen to me ramble on about personal matters."

*sits*

"Before we begin, I would like to call out a certain commenter that goes by the name DrummerZ285, for if you keep making inappropriate comments, I will report and block you. On the opposite side, a commenter that goes by the name Captain_Tila said that she likes the music I use in my broadcast and would like the links to them!"

"Well, Captain_Tila, the music you have been listening throughout my broadcast is actually my work! I am pretty skilled with the art of melody. Perhaps... I should combine the two passions..."

"But for now, let us get on with the broadcast."

Video#3

"Due to my constantly growing amount of fans, and my importance to NSR, this will probably be my last broadcast. I thank all my fans out there, who wish to find they're purpose in the universe and I hope you come and visit Vinyl City soon."

*sigh*

"I'll be honest, I never really cared for fame and attention. When I look at the many people who come to my planetarium, I realize that no one on this tiny little planet seems to go up to my level of intellect."

"Perhaps, that is why I look at the stars wanting to belong there. The earth is just one planet, there's a whole universe that could have someone who can see to my level!"

"Natura has entrusted me to supervise the new NSR satellite, and when the time is right I will attach drones built with my message, so my significant other can know of my existence, and know they are not alone in the universe!"

"But... if we are truly alone in the universe..."

"I do not want to think of that possibility right know."

==========

10YU & Jay(1010 & Neon J.) - Since Jay works alone, unlike the Sayu devs who work in a group, Jay's story is more straight forward.

Post#1

The picture shows a paper full of many rough sketches of fish(mainly eels) and one unfinished rough sketch of what seems to be a boy.

SuperJay10: These art practices are getting pretty difficult, and don't get me started on hands!  
#wishmeluck #art #drawingishard #fish #eels #humanbody

Post#2

The picture shows a boy with a microphone, using a black, grey, and white color scheme.

SuperJay10: Here is the cover art for the next song i'm working on, I hope you guys like!  
#originalcharacter #art #music #singing #digital

Kayane_20: Wow! This character looks so cool! Will we be seeing more of him, and if so what's his name?

SuperJay10: His design and name are still a work in progress, but you will see more of him!

Post#3

The picture shows 10YU swimming over a small doodle of Jay with the word NSR over both of them.

SuperJay10: Welp! 10YU just got accepted into NSR! I couldn't be more happy to show my creation to all the people in Vinyl City, and to think it all started with just a couple rough sketches in my room!  
#happy #10YU #art #music #originalcharacter #singing #digital #NSR

==========

Fyra(Tatiana) - It's almost the same as Yinu's photos from the original game, except it has a more modern edge.

Photo#1

The photo shows a younger Kliff standing next to a fully on fire Fyra, they were both doing the iconic "rock on" hand symbol.

"In backstage with Kul Fyra!" - Kliff

Photo#2

The photo shows Fyra siting on a chair, practicing her guitar.

"Fyra practicing for her first solo gig, wishing her luck!" - Kliff

Photo#3

The photo shows a now fully aged Kliff and Fyra smiling, while the NSR tower is behind them.

"Fyra just made a deal with NSR! As her closest friend and personal manager, I can't be more happy for her!" - Kliff


	9. Vs. Sayu Squadron

"That's a huge pile of notes," Yinu said, "what do you have for us today, Mayday?"

Mayday tapped a button on her tablet, causing the projector to show a group of five robotic grey skinned girls who looked in they're 20s. The name above the picture said: S.S.

"What does S.S. mean?" West asked,

"It means Sayu Squadron," Mayday answered, "and they are your next targets!"

"Hey, I've seen them!" Yinu said, "They are very... shiny."

"Dan agak panas juga!" West said smiling to himself,

"Wait, what?" Yinu said,

"N-nothing!" West said blushing,

Mayday raised an eyebrow of disapproval and went back to her tablet, "The Sayu Squadron is NSR's robotic girl group, complete with the looks, style, and moves. Due to they're high fan base, security is gonna be tight. Since they are going on a tour right now, this will give you the perfect advantage!"

"Really?" Yinu asked, "How so?"

"If you follow my navigations carefully, you might get the chance to hop on they're private limo!" Mayday said,

"Benarkah?!" West said smiling, causing both Yinu and Mayday to look at him disappointed,

"West!" Yinu said annoyed,

"What?" West said,

Mayday groaned, "Good luck, you two."

==========

When the duo got on the limo, they saw The Sayu Squadron lined up in horizontal fashion. They all had black short-sleeved jumpsuits with white glowing lines on them, and glowing bracelets on they're grey forearms. They're heads looked more like grey jack-o-lanterns with wigs, with each member having they're own unique color.

The one on the far left had white hair, and it was cut into a large mohawk with it looking like a large shark fin. Her expression implied she was the bad one.

The one on the left near the middle had purple hair, and it was long and wavey like seaweed. Her expression implied she was the moody one.

The one on the far right had yellow hair, and it was big and puffy like a sea sponge. Her expression implied she was the goofy one.

The one on the right near the middle had blue hair, and it was put up into two large orbs on the sides of her head looking like bubbles. Her expression implied she was the innocent one.

The final one in the middle had pink hair, and her style was the only one that didn't resemble something aquatic. Her expression was your average "happy", but seeing that she was in the middle, the duo assumed that she was some leader to the group.

"Sorry to cancel you're little light show, but-" Yinu then realizes the robots are paying no mind, "Hey! We are crashing your party!"

The pink one then notices the duo, and focuses her attention to West, "Look girls! A big strong man has came to protect us! Let's be the ideal girlfriends and give him our utmost support! ATTENTION!" All five of the robots salute.

"West, why are they saluting you Abang?" Yinu whispered,

"We salute you for gracing us with your incredible handsomeness!"

"Your wonderful red hair,"

"Your carefree choice in clothing,"

"Even your face, which makes such handsomeness!"

Yinu then realizes what the sayu's were trying to do, "You really think those complements are really going to work on him? You tell them West!" Yinu then notices West blushing, "Abang?"

"Adakah anda mendengar apa yang mereka katakan mengenai wajah saya?" West said practically drunk on compliments, "Adakah ia sungguh kacak?!"

"What have you done to my abang?!" Yinu said in shock,

"Sorry," the pink one said smugly, "but when you go to girls like us, we know how to get the cute and flirty missions done! You better have brought your swimming gear, because we are going to bring the motion of the ocean floor!"

The sayu's then go back to they're original dance pose, into which Yinu, dragging West behind her, decided to finally attack.

Yinu decided to attack the pink one, it was surprisingly easy to destroy them actually.

"This is going to be so easy!" Yinu said, but something then went through the sky, "Whoa! What was that?"

A machine then goes down, it was a giant grey orb with a hole in the bottom of it, and on top of it was a floating platform with guardrails.

"Intruders!" a woman said,

The duo then focused they're attention on the woman on top of the strange machine.

She looked to be in her 20s and had aquamarine colored skin with navy blue colored hair, in which she had it tied in the back making it look like a sort of fish tail. She had round circular glasses with the left side having a normal clear look, while the right side was more shaded with red lines looking like a sniper lens, which was ironically covering a vertical scar going across her right eye.

She wore hot pink jacket with a large fluffy collar, decorated with miscellaneous military badges, obviously implying she must have served. Underneath the jacket was a velvet turtleneck sweater.

Her arms and lower body looked cybernetic, though it was hard to tell because they shared the same hot pink color as her jacket. Her shoes and gloves also shared the same velvet color as her sweater. She also seemed to have some sort of small cape matching her jacket.

In her right hand she had a long black thin baton with a small black orb at the tip of it, though at closer inspection it seemed to also double as a microphone.

"You mess with my troops, you mess with me! Sayu Squadron never surrenders!" the woman then points the tip of her baton/microphone to her mouth, "Remi, get Dodo and Sofa and deploy operation: party all ~NIIIIIIIIGHT~!"

"Yes sir, Commander T!" a static filled voice said,

The platform Commander T. was standing on then puts a pink hologram over the large orb adding hair, eyes, and a mouth making it look like the pink robot Yinu just destroyed.

The hole at the bottom of the giant Sayu head then popped out another pink haired Sayu, "I'm too cute to fight!"

"~TOO CUTE!~" the other four chimed in,

Yinu then made a face of annoyed determination, "Okay, that factory needs to go!"

The duo then decided to keep attacking the robots, and when the factory came out, they shoot projectiles at it.

==========

After some rinsing and repeating the pair finally managed to do some damage to the factory, "Fire in the battery aft! Mayday! Mayday!" Commander T. said,

After a small explosion, all five of the sayu robots faces started to look distorted and deformed, causing West to yelp in horror.

"Apa yang berlaku dengan idola duyung comel saya?!" West said in saddened fear,

"GOOD." Yinu said,

It wasn't long before the group stopped, and the small group of fans started to scream in horror causing the the sayu bots to malfunction and explode.

"Okay," Yinu said in relief, "I think we're done here."

The factory then crashed down onto the limo.

"OR NOT!" Yinu said,

"As long as the flag of rhythm stands, I will keep on fighting!" Commander T. said,

Commander T. then points the baton/microphone to her face again, "Remi! Commence all kill protocol! For ~NSR~!"

After a couple of seconds, the factory got up and projected a large holographic body underneath it, making the factory look like a giant sayu robot.

The large sayu lookalike started dancing, with it turning different colors matching each member of the girl group.

When it turned white, it would have two sayu bots of the same color with it's mohawk being elongated, like knifes.

When it turned purple, it would have two sayu bots of the same color with they're long hair being tied together, making them nunchucks.

When it turned yellow, it would have one sayu bot of the same color with it being used as a shotgun, scattering small yellow bullets from the many tubes from her hair.

When it turned blue, it would have one sayu bot of the same color with it being spun around like a top, surrounding itself with blue bubbles making a small tornado.

As the duo dodged the attacks, they kept picking up projectiles to shot at the factory.

==========

After some more rinsing and repeating the factory was finally down, giving the duo the perfect advantage.

"I don't think I can do this!" West said,

"Pull yourself together Abang!" Yinu yelled

"SUPER!"

"MUZIK!"

"ORKESTRA!"

"BAM!"

The factory started losing balance with Commander T. Struggling to stay on, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" it then made a hard landing on the boat shaped limo, ultimately causing it to crash.

==========

Yinu and West got up from the wreckage, seeing the damage they done. The duo saw the many remains of the sayu bots, along with three unconscious young men who the duo guessed was Remi, Dodo, and Sofa since they heard Commander T. address them earlier.

One had black hair and orange skin with a red short-sleeved jumpsuit, and though they couldn't get any facial features due to him wearing a welding mask, he wore glasses.

One had white hair and light blue skin with a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit, and wore a headlamp on his forehead.

The last one had brown hair and pale white skin with a yellow sleeveless jumpsuit, and wore a protective helmet and goggles, the duo also assumed he was the oldest die to his facial hair.

The duo then heard coughing, and saw a heavily damaged Commander T. in the distance. "You got me, soldier. You got me good. Go ahead, finish the job."

The duo looked at the commander confused, "We're not going to end you." West said,

"I know you broke Fyra's guitar!" Commander T. said, "Your here for our factory, aren't you?! Just do it then! Do it!"

"What are you talking about?" Yinu asked, "We just want to-"

"Fine!" Commander T. interrupted, "Go ahead and break our troops! But know that you'll never break our spirit! *cough* For the blood I spill though my mouth... I do it for NSR!"

The duo stare awkwardly at the damaged commander dor a moment,

"Oooooooookay..." Yinu said awkwardly, "we're just gonna... head home now..."

"HEY!" the commander said, "So your just gonna leave?! Like that?! Do you think what your doing is right?! What is it you guys fight for?! What is it you guys want?!"

"Well..." West said turning back to the commander smiling,

"WEST. NO."

"Baiklah, okey!" West said,

Ignoring whatever else Commander T. was rambling on about, they then proceeded to walk home.


	10. Vs. Nova

"Woah, these are some intense scribbles!" Yinu said,

"That's Nova for you, known to be the most eccentric artist of NSR." Mayday said, "Nobody knows what goes on in that paint filled orb of a mind of his. "

"Except for West maybe."

"Wait, what?" Yinu said turning her head to West,

"Well..." West said rubbing the back of his head, "Nova and I... had some history..."

"He used to be in his art class." Mayday interrupted,

"Really Abang?!" Yinu said,

"Yeah, I was his top student actually." West said, "But we didn't leave on good terms though..."

"Even then, I don't think he will go down easily." Mayday said, "But don't worry, I have a plan! If all goes right, you guys might get a chance to meet. Be careful though, there's a reason why he's Natura's right hand man."

"You got it!" Yinu said, "Ready Abang?"

West was looking at the picture of Nova with a worried expression,

"Uh, West?" Yinu said,

"What? Oh!" West said snapping back into reality, "Sudah tentu, lepaskan!"

==========

The duo ran down a painting filled hallway to what seemed to be a blank canvas on a weirdly shaped easel, with a marble sculpture of Natura leaning against it.

"Hello West." a voice said,

"Nova? Where are you?" West said,

"Take a brush and paint, West." the voice said,

"Ambil berus..." West said thinking to himself, "Ah, right."

"Remember the canvases, West?" the voice continued, "Or have you truly forgotten? It is not surprising though, for a blank canvas has no purpose until someone where to take advantage of said blank space."

"You could have filled all those canvases West, but you have left them empty."

"Nova..." West said saddened, "I-"

"Apology accepted." the voice interrupted, "Now do what you were gifted to do, and except my invitation. Let your mind run free."

"West, you can see him?" Yinu whispered, "Where is he Abang?"

The canvas and easel then transforms, revealing it was Nova the whole time. "Ugh. You share none of West's experience with the arts, as to be expected. Do you not understand the depth? The meaning of the canvas?!"

"Um... no?" Yinu said confused,

"UGH!" Nova said in frustration, "West, why must you pick such a..."

"SIMPLETON CHILD!?"

"Don't you remember college?" Nova said, "Your skills were untouchable, and I saw so much potential in you! But you left it all for this child?! HAVE YOU GOTTEN MAD?!"

"Hey!" Yinu said offended,

"But there is still a chance for you West," Nova said, "you can still make the right decision."

The colors inside of Nova's head then start to make a large eye.

"Open your mind, listen to my voice, and LET YOURSELF BE REBORN AGAIN!"

Nova then starts to levitate with his arms stretched out, looking as if he is meditating but at the same time readying to attack.

The duo then decides to finally attack, along with avoiding Nova's arms that keep going in and out of his paintings.

==========

After a long while, the duo finally manage to land enough hits on Nova, causing him to hold one of his arms in pain.

"I have to say West," Nova said, "you have seemed to follow my footsteps and teach this simpleton child how to actually defend herself."

"Why don't we test this further?"

Nova then makes a pose causing duo to be split apart, and go into separate hallways.

"West! Abang?!" Yinu said in panic,

"Jangan risau Yinu, saya masih di sini!" West said, "Terus berjalan seperti sebelumnya, dan berhati-hati."

"Okay!" Yinu said scared but determined,

Nova proceeds to do the same attacks, except more rapid and faster.

==========

After another long while, the duo separately attack Nova enough up to where he gets irritated.

"Impossible." Nova said in disbelief, "You are one of them West! Your just like any other student, and you fear me!" Nova then laughs, "As you should. For no one escapes the ARTIST'S REALM!"

The hallways then transform into huge color filled voids, with many shapes and pieces of art flying all around.

Nova's attacks then extend to maximum difficulty, with them becoming more sporadic and crazy.

After a few more hits, Nova retreats.

"West!" Yinu said "I see you at the other end of the tunnel Abang!"

"I do too!" West said, "let's go!"

The duo makes they're way down the separate tunnels, avoiding Nova's last effort attacks until hugging each other in the middle.

"W-what?" Nova said in exhausted defeat, "H-h-how?"

"Face it Nova!" Yinu said, "West is better then you!"

Nova was now in utter shock and disbelief,

"There's only one way to end this." West said in a serious tone,

"Lets show him, Abang." Yinu said,

"SUPER!"

"MUZIK!"

"ORKESTRA!"

"BAM!"

==========

"NO!" Nova yelled, "You are all just a waste of time! You are all just intimidated by my talent!"

A cracking sound can be heard from his head, in which Nova opened a portal and walked away. "*sigh* There is no one, not even him." Nova said to himself,

"Saya harus pergi bercakap dengannya." West said,

Yinu looked at West and then back to the portal,

"Go."

==========

After a couple of minutes West and Nova get out of the portal.

"Nova, Saya meminta maaf kerana tidak dapat menjadi seperti anda, dan saya meminta maaf kerana meninggalkan sekolah tanpa penjelasan." West said in a sad tone,

"Tidak mengapa" Nova said, "But if we could just start over, maybe-"

"No." West interrupted, "Apa sahaja yang anda lihat dalam diri saya jelas tidak ada, tetapi itu tidak bermakna anda harus berhenti memberi inspirasi kepada orang lain."

West then puts his arm to Nova's shoulder, "I may not have the potential to learn your passion, but you have more then the potential to teach and inspire others."

"But what if I can't find another one like you?" Nova said,

"You don't have to," West said, "Yang harus anda lakukan hanyalah berkongsi semangat dan memberi inspirasi."

"But I... don't think I'm strong enough..." Nova said,

"If anybody can do it, it's you Nova." West said smiling,

"Well, it's been nice catching up. Jaga diri." West then walked away to Yinu and helped her up, "Yinu is not a simpleton by the way, shes very smart and talented for someone her age."

"Thanks, Abang."


	11. Collectibles(2/2)

Sayu Squadron(Sayu and her team) - It's almost the same as 1010's collectibles, but with slight differences.

Object#1

It's a handcrafted figurine of a woman in formal navy attire saluting. The tag connected to the figurine looks old and worn out, with the handwritten name Tila being only slightly visible.

Object#2

It's an old slightly rusted wrench, with the name Remi edged into it.

Object#3

It's a fully posable figurine of the pink sayu robot. The tag is more modern and new, with the words being printed on.

TEST MODEL

NAME: Sayu(pink)

MAKER: Tila

FUNCTIONALITY: Good

==========

Nova(DJ Subatomic Supernova) - Instead of making videos of him making art, he actually does lectures about the meaning behind it, like his original counterpart.

Audio recording#1

"What is art?"

"Art is the expression or application of human creative skill and imagination, typically in a visual form such as painting or sculpture, producing works to be appreciated primarily for their beauty or emotional power."

"With that in mind, art can also be seen as a message to millions of people using the rawest of emotions."

"So come with me, and let your message be known."

Audio recording#2

"Greetings, today we shall learn about painting and the tools necessary for as such. Also with me today is quite possibly my best student, West."

"Uh... hai semua!"

"West, do you know what this is?"

"A canvas and easel?"

"Correct, and what are the tools necessary for this situation?"

"Paints, brushes, a cup of water mungkin?"

"Correct again. Now, take this brush and paint."

"What should I paint?"

"Anything! Let your mind run free!"

"O-okay! By the way is this for extra credit or something?"

"..."

Audio recording#3

"West has been gone for three weeks now, and I tried contacting him but with no avail."

"Typical. I open my doors to someone and instead they run off without a care in the world. Didn't he know what I was doing?! Didn't he know that if he just went the distance he would have been something great?! He had potential!"

*sigh*

"It is no use, he is long gone. I shall leave this sanctuary of knowledge and let MY message be known though art and music!"


End file.
